Requiem of the soul
by lassenri
Summary: Bilbo follows Thorin on his quest to reclaim his home however the reason he gives is far from the truth. Will the Dwarfs notice anything or will it need to be spelled out for them. Bilbo is no ordinary hobbit. Hes lived before, died and was given another safer body. His horrid past gives him the strength to fight but why when he does, does his body look... odd. mentions murder.
1. epilogue

I do not own the Hobbit, If I did, that would be awesome, but I don't.

* * *

EPILOGUE:

Theodred, The Land of a Thousand Fleets

* * *

Many years ago, just as the world began to awake, there stood a strong and mighty Kingdom that sat isolated on the waters of the Eastern sea. Every home, shop, park, farm, inn and port sat safely on the decks of millions of battle hardened ships that were connected solely by paths of wood and steal.

No battle was ever lost by the inhabitants of this strange Kingdom and non fell to illness nor pain. An ominous glow encased the ships that made wary the minds of those who saw it, believing the place to be inhabited by evil spirits. This however, couldn't have been further from the truth.

The secret to the success of the Kingdom lay very literately in the bodies of its people who where masters of life. A simple song from an old woman could turn a dead crop into an orchid of fruit while a scream from a worrier could turn an enemy into soil. It was this gift however that lead to Theodred's most horrid destruction.

On a sunny day, much like any other, the Theodreans were calmly working in the waters of he sea. Men sat out on small boats with long rods in the ocean, the markets were in fool swing and children ran around slightly singing to themselves. Jolly music was played throughout the city and women sat in the orchards, helping the saplings to grow.

A loud screech echoed through the fleets, silencing all who herd it and sending shivers down the children's spine. A wind began to pick up, not a smooth wind from the west, nor a cool wind from the east. This wind was hot and painful and seemed to close the ships in from every angle. Trees began to burn and ships broke apart. Parents ran around in panic, trying to find their children while soldiers prepared themselves for an attack. But they were already too late.

The next anyone saw were the thousands of Dragons that covered the sky and blocked the sun. Screams echoed over the water as people were killed. Blood colored the water and people began to swim for the shore, only to be burned or stabbed. The city burned and the sky darkened.

As the dragons left one by one, the true destruction of the once mighty kingdom was evident. The remains of bodies covered the buildings while the ocean was littered with bones and blood. All the women were dead and the survival of the Theodreans rested on the shoulders of a small pocket of young men and children, however fate wanted no survives.

The loss of love and home began to eat at older minds and after a few days madness set in. The remaining children were slowly murdered by the people who were supposed to take care of them. Disease infected the bodies and the few who still survived either committed suicide or waited to be killed.

In the gloom and ashes of the once feared Theodred a pain filled scream signaled the last child gone and the sound of maddened laughter closely followed.

Theodred and its people were no more.

Such a tragedy should never be repeated and so the swarm of dragons were hunted. Even an army of Men, Elves, Ents, Giants and Dwarfs would have no chance against the fire of a thousand dragons and so the creatures were sealed in a gem of clear blue, where neither them nor their madness could harm anyone. However once again, fate had other plans. The gem was poison to those who held it. It would whisper evil thoughts and turn a heart gold to lead. The evil, though diluted, was still screaming at the world.

Several wars were fought over the jewel and many lives were lost. Madness once again enclosed the mind and friend turned on friend, brother on brother, mother on son.

The final battle saw the stone taken and as King Smaug of the Elves sat with the jewel in his hand, he gave up his body to ensure its safety. The cursed stone was buried miles under the earth and King Smaug headed North, were he would wait for the day the stone would be set free.


	2. Chapter 1

GUESS WHAT! I do not own the Hobbit.

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

A WIZARD ARRIVES PRECISELY WHEN HE MEANS TO.

* * *

Bilbo bolted upright as a harsh scream escaped his lips. His heart was racing and cold beads of sweat ran down his back. The small hobbit sat in silence, trying to steady his breathing as a shaky hand rose to touch his left eye.

_"Calm down, Bilbo. It was just a dream_."

The boy sighed and stood up off his bed. He was sick of the nightmares that wriggled into his mind every sleeping hour. He felt tired and stressed and he'd had enough. He looked over to his desk where a small piece of parchment and a quill were stationed.

"_I think its time I called him._"

Bilbo sighed and sat down. He hated writing letters but this one was important, unfortunately, and so there was no wriggling out of it.

_Dear Gandalf,_

_When I was young, you told me that whenever I needed you, you would come and I regret to say that that time is now. Dreams of my past are filling my head and I am scared of what it means._

_Gandalf, I am afraid and I need your help. I can not fix this on my own._

_Please hurry._

_Yours,_

_Bilbo Baggins_

Bilbo sighed as he read over the letter. Far too short and informal but it will have to do. The hobbit put the paper in an envelope and left it on his desk before standing up. Slowly making his way over to the draws where he pulled out a plain white top, grey pants and a blue waistcoat.

Looking at himself in the mirror the young hobbit dusted non-existent dust off his pants before collecting the letter and leaving the room.

The lad walked down his front steps slowly, not believing what or who was standing by his gate.

"Bilbo my lad"

"G..g...good m...morning..."

"what do you mean?" The wizard leaned forward on his staff and looked at Bilbo through his bushy eyebrows. "Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not, or that you feel good this particular morning, or that it is a morning to be good on?"

Bilbo bit back a laugh that threatened to escape his lips. "I suppose I mean good- your-exactly-the-person-I-was-wanting-to-see-morning"

"oh" It was evident from the expression Gandalf held that he had not been expecting that answer. "And to what do I owe the pleasure" Gandanl smiled softly in amusement.

Bilbo looked down, scrunched up the letter he held in his hand and began to wander to his garden bench. With a stressfull sigh, the Hobbit sat down and looked up at the now concerned looking Gandalf.

"Its happening Gandalf. The memories are becoming more painful, I've started to feel whats happening. The time is coming and I don't know what to do"

The towering wizard opened the small gate and took a seat next to the small hobbit.

"I've had a feeling that this would happen for some time now. Do not worry my boy. Although you already know whats going to happen, I promise I will stay with you" Gandalf said quietly. "The opportunity is already on its way should you choose to accept."

"what do you mean?"

"An adventure, dear Bilbo. To reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon."

"Gandalf..."

"It will be good for you dear boy" The wizard sighed. "Its going to happen regardless and it'd be best to not be in the shire when it happens. Not to mention it should happen with the right people"

"What do you mean, the right people?" Bilbo looked concerned. "Don't tell me.."

Gandalf mealy nodded in response before standing, lifting the hobbit up a he went.

"We will come tonight, make sure you are ready dear boy." And with a simple nod Gandalf left.

_This can't be happening! I'm not ready!_

* * *

_Ok, thats that chapter. Please tell me what you think. I love it when I get reviews, even if its bad._

_Thanks for reading! Till next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own the Hobbit!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

**A SCARY DINNER**

* * *

Bilbo, with heavy breaths and a racing heart, ran into his home, down the corridor and into his room where he plummeted into the soft sheets of his bed.

_What am I doing? You herd Gandalf! Need to get ready!...I wonder how many people Gandalf's bringing_? _Wait, why didn't I ask him! Gah! I'm getting dumber by the minute. No, yo're not. Yes, I am. Great! Now I'm arguing with myself!_

The small hobbit sighed and sat up. He looked down at his feet and bit his lip.

_I need to get ready. Even if... . No, don't think about that. Anyway, I'm a hobbit. I pride myself in being a good host!  
_

With that thought Bilbo rose to his feet and left the comfort of his room for the market down the road where he would see just how limitless Mr Brodenwire's supplies were.

Outside the wind blew a pleasant breeze over the rolling hills and birds sang happily to one another. Bilbo laughed as a small child ran past, covered in mud and being chased by a very angry looking Hobbit lass who was waving a towel around above her head.

"COME BACK HERE!" She cried in a voice that sounded far too happy than it should have.

The loud noises of the market became known and Bilbo picked up his pace slightly. Heat covered his skin as more and more hobbits crowded and squeezed around. Bilbo snickered as he went past Lobelia's stall that remained as empty as usual and had a silent argument with himself as to whether he should go over and pretend to be interested or not. That, however was decided when the loud voice of Mr Brodenwire came past.

Bilbo smiled evilly as he walked over and handed the surprised looking Mr Brodewire bag of coins. "I'll take 20 apples, oranges and bananas. 15 pieces of fish and a little of everything else." He once again smiled and made a small rocking motion.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bilbo sighed as he placed the food bags onto his dining table. He hadn't expected the bags to be quite that heavy however the face that Mr Brodenwire pulled made it all worth while.

Without so much as a quick afternoon tea (for which his stomach was lecturing him for) Bilbo set into preparing his meal. Nothing too fancy of course. A measly apple pie, fish soup, sausages, beef, pumpkin salad, cheese platter, fruit salad, custard, gravy, roast vegetables, ale, apricot turnover and a quick batch of biscuits that should last at least until after supper.

The stove was hot and full, Bilbo was covered in flour and multitasking making several dishes while cleaning. Small beads of sweat ran down his back and a song began to make its way past his lips.

Several warm plates of food made its way over to the table as the sun vanished and all outside light faded. Bilbo began to swirl and dance around to his own singing as he placed yet another platter of cheese onto the table.

A strong knock rang from the small hobbits front door.

"Here already?" Bilbo sighed, wiping his hands on his pants and groaning at the amount of flour that came off. The Dwarf behind the door was huge compared to Bilbo and the very essence of judgement ran through his eyes as they scanned over his host.

"Dwalin, at your service" The beast of a dwarf said in a thick accent while giving a slight bow to the hobbit.

Bilbo was puzzled by this for a minute before mentally punching himself. "B...Bilbo Baggins... at yours?" He managed to say before stepping to the side and gesturing for Dwalin to enter.

"Supper's down the hall in the dining room. I apologize, however some food is yet to be finished but please enjoy what is there" The small hobbit gasped slightly as the Dwarf piled a stack of weapons into his arms and headed to the dining room. Bilbo's legs shook at the weight of it all and hastily placed the weapons on a chair as gently as possible before racing back to the kitchen.

OoOoOoOoOoO

From that point on more and more dwarfs arrived, cramping into his small dining room, talking and singing to each other as they ate. Two of whom (who had later been named as Bofur and Dori) had been kind enough to help finish the last of the food. Gandalf (who had sneaked in at some point) sat around with the others and laughed merrily as the others began to throw food at a rather large Dwarf named Bombur.

Bilbo began to worry. The way Gandalf had spoken earlier implied that the dinner guests would have been from his past and yet Bilbo recognized non of them. That was of course, until the door banged loudly once more and the room fell silent.

The small hobbit made his way over to the door and opened it. The dwarf standing their began to speak but Bilbo couldn't hear what was said. His mind and body were frozen with fear, as the dwarf moved forward the hobbit quickly shuffled backwards. He knew a question had been directed at him when everyone's eyes met his expectantly however he couldn't say anything.

"Well what is it? Sword? Axe?" The look of boredom that stretched across the new arrivals face was evident.

_What's Zorin doing here! No, that can't be Zorin. Zorin died thousands of years ago! But then... That has to be Zorin... but it..._

Bilbo only came out of his mental panic attack when he felt the large hand of Gandalf rest on his shoulder. The dwarfs had gone back to their meal leaving the entrance empty.

"I didn't think..." The hobbit tried not to quiver but failed horribly.

"I know what your thinking dear boy. Rest easy, that is Thorin Oakenshield. Though he is the reincarnation of that man, he isn't him."

"But he..."

"I already told you Bilbo Baggins. This is going to happen regardless of what you try. The least you can do is do it properly. Thorin has to be the one to do it."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bilbo kept his calm expression most of the night. He lasted through the insults, the stares, the contract and even the fear of Thorin but then the blasted dwarfs had to start singing. The song stirred gruesome memories in the hobbit's head. Tears began to leak out of his eyes as the contents of his stomach threatened to paint itself across the floor. The small creature raced to his room, shut the door and face planted onto his bed.

Several painful minutes went past before Bilbo's door creaked open, revealing the worried face of Gandalf.

"Bilbo..."

"The dwarfs can have the spare rooms if they are staying. You can take the guest room." Bilbo's muffled voice was tired and sour.

"Very well. We'll leave tomorrow morning before breakfast." Gandalf whispered softly before making to leave, only to stop mid step. "Bring the scissors wont you lad?"

* * *

**Yay! Thats another written! *happy dance***

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I unfortunately don't own da Hobbit. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

**ANNOYING BROTHERS AND TROUBLESOME BETS**

* * *

Bilbo awoke to the sound of heavy feet on soft wood.

_That's right. I forgot Dwarfs were staying here, the 'adventure' and... him. I guess I should go make them breakfast. No, why should I do that?! Because they're nice people and your guests?  
_

With a resenting sigh, the small Hobbit stood up from his bed and stretched. He scoffed at the fact that he had slept in his day clothes, making him feel lazy and gross.

''First a quick bath, then pack, then cook breakfast. Sausages, bacon and eggs would be delicious.'' Bilbo said to himself while he grabbed his towel and sneaked off out of his room.

_Whats with all the weapons everywhere! Can't those Dwarfs pick up after themselves! Honestly, all these knives are making me feel ill._

Slowly stripping down and stepping into the warm water, Bilbo sighed in contempt as all of last night's grieving washed away. Soap glided along the warm surface as the hobbit swirled the water through his hands, occasionally dipping in his head and washing away some flour that had accumulated there from supper.

Stepping out and emptying the bath, Bilbo noticed that his towel and clothes were gone. He shook his head slowly in defeat. He already knew who had done it. Although Bilbo had only talked to them once, the amount of pranks the two young Dwarf brothers had pulled last night could rival that of a young Hobbit.

laughing, Bilbo lent down and lifted up a loose floor tile. He had learned many years ago to always be on guard when pranksters came over and so every room had a hidden spot that held things from spoons to bath robes.

Bilbo pulled out a small towel and robe, put them on and left the room. He had nearly made it to his bedroom when the disappointed faces of Fili and Kili came into view.

"Where did those come from?" said Fili.

"We thought we had you!" said Kili.

Bilbo simply laughed at this before entering his room.

Bilbo handed his keys over to his gardener before he left with the Dwarfs on a pony with his bag that be had filled after breakfast. Although he was traveling with the company, most of the Dwarfs ignored him or openly looked down on him.

The company had only just begun to depart when bags of money were thrown around.

"What's going on" Bilbo said, tilting his head slightly to get a view of the source of confusion.

"We had several bets" Laughed Gandalf. "If you would come, if you would faint, if you would be ready in time or if you would run around naked after your clothes were stolen."

Bilbo chuckled as the wizard received bags of coins while giving none away.

"I take it you did well then?" The hobbit huffed.

"That I did!" Gandalf smiled softly before going ahead, leaving Bilbo in the company of Fili, Kili and Bifur.

Bilbo didn't mind Bifur's company in the least. He was quiet and kind. Granted, he could only speak ancient Khuzdul but he could make himself understood and the axe in his head was unnoticeable if you didn't pay attention. Bilbo had already had many one sided conversations with the Dwarf. He was a good listener and didn't judge and for that Bilbo was grateful.

Fili and Kili on the other hand, though they were nice enough, had very childish demeanours that reminded Bilbo of himself when he was younger. They were loud and fun and had already made a tedious game out of trying to embarrass Bilbo. The millions of questions on hobbits, focusing on their fighting styles, weapons, their food choice and even what they slept like amused Bilbo slightly. The faces the brothers pulled after each answer Bilbo gave ranged from amusement to displeasure. However, it wasn't until Kili asked how old Bilbo was did the brothers show a look of astonishment. Bilbo looked up slightly and hummed. He could feel more and more eyes looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"I think..." Bilbo began.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no! I can't tell them my real age! Then what do I do!_

"He's 51" Gandalf looked over at the halfling. He knew what had stumped the Hobbit, after all, who would believe him if he told them that?

"So young?" Dwalin scoffed. He didn't hate the small thing however he found its body to be too frail and weak. He didn't seem to have any fighting experience and until Mr Baggins proved himself otherwise, Dwalin would continue to treat him like an immature child.

The first night was calm enough. The Dwarfs gathered around a small fire and ate while Ori wrote in a small notebook, Kili ran around with Bofur's hat and Thorin scowled at his empty bowl.

At some point, music began to fill the camp from flutes, drums, clarinets and voices. Nori danced around with Bofur until they collapsed on the ground and all the others laughed loudly.

Bofur smiled until his eyes fell on Bilbo, who had enjoyed watching from a distance but did not join in.

"Why don't you sing us a little song Master Boggins!" Cried Kili.

"Come on lad! Don't be shy!" Yelled Gloin, his long red hair flailing about as he moved around.

All eyes rested expectantly on the small Hobbit, making his face turn a pinkish-red.

"Why, I think that's a great idea!" Agreed Gandalf with a pipe in his mouth. Bilbo gave a resigned sigh and lay on the ground. He hated singing in public but it appeared he had no choice.

"Fine! But only the beginning of one!" Bilbo huffed, relaxed his shoulders and began to sing.

_Roads go ever ever on,_

_Over rock and under tree,_

_By caves where never sun has shone,_

_By streams that never find the sea;_

_Over snow by winter sown,_

_And through the merry flowers of June,_

_Over grass and over stone,_

_And under mountains in the moon._

_Roads go ever ever on_

_Under cloud and under star,_

_Yet feet that wandering have gone_

_Turn at last to home afar._

_Eyes that fire and sword have seen_

_And horror in the halls of stone_

_Look at last on meadows green_

_And trees and hills they long have known._

There had been silence when Bilbo had finished. He didn't mind as long as no one was staring but unfortunately for him, they were. The Dwarfs hadn't expected him to be able to sing but what got to them was the voice that escaped the Hobbits lips. It was the voice of a child. A child in pain.

Bilbo didn't want to be the center of attention anymore than needed and so after a still minute, curled under a planked and closed his eyes.

Bilbo had fallen asleep fast, closely followed by Kili and then Fili. All three of them had been dragged closer to the fire by a tired Dori and Bifur as the night got colder.

"That was odd" Dwalin commented to Thorin as the two sat by the fire. "Bilbo, I mean."

"Pay it no mind" Was the gruff response given by the king, who was thinking the same.

* * *

**Another Chapter DONE! *Happy face* Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN THE HOBBIT!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:**

**WHAT IS BILBO?**

* * *

When Bilbo awoke, it was raining heavily on the company. Dwarves ran around, picking up bed rolls and clothes before shoving them into their own bags. Bilbo followed suit in placing his things into his bag even though to him their was no need to rush. All his clothes and belongings were dry except the bag itself.

"Well leave in two minutes! Be ready" Thorin yelled from somewhere in the camp. Bilbo snorted at the kings comment before wondering over to Myrtle.

_We're all practically ready to leave now! Honestly, He mite as well have said 'wake up' as we were packing up!_

"Halfling! Don't just stand around!" Thorin grumbled from behind Bilbo, startling the small creature. Bilbo merely smiled sarcastically and lifted up his packed bag while patting his pony. Thorin grimaced at this before storming off, mumbling about smart-ass hobbits.

Bilbo rode at the back per usual, watching and listening as the Dwarves cursed at their damp clothes and belongings.

_I wish I could feel the rain, I can't even feel the wind anymore._

Bilbo sighed and hung his head, suddenly finding great entertainment in his feet.

"You alright Mr Boggins?" Kili asked as he slowed his horse to ride by Bilbo.

"Baggins." Bilbo corrected while shaking his head and chuckling slightly. "And I'm fine"

"Thats good, you looked really dep... HOW ARE YOU SO DRY?!" Kili had noticed the state of Bilbo and his clothes and was shocked. The young princes question had drawn in the attention of the others as several sets of eyes stared at Bilbo in confusion.

"Ye right! He ain't wet!" Gloin awed. Several grunts of agreement rang around the company as they moved. Even Thorin and Dwalin had turned around to take a look.

"Just... Just lucky I guess" Bilbo looked away as he felt his face go red. He hated being stared at.

The Dwarves seemed to have accepted this as they all looked back in front of them and continued their conversations, all except Bifur who had moved back to ride next to Bilbo along with Kili and continued to stare at the Hobbit with knowledgeable eyes

The rest of the week passed as usual. Bilbo was ignored by a majority of the company and would spend his time braiding bits of Myrtles main or humming to himself quietly. Rain continued to pound down on the Dwarves while Bilbo remained bone dry even if the dirt in his hair had turned to mud.

The group would make camp at sunset and leave at dawn, trekking through heavy rain once again and complaining as there clothes made moving hard. Nights were cold since fires were impossible to light and mold began to cover their food.

This lasted until, to everyone's relief, the rain finally stopped.

Dwalin growled as he wrung out his shirt by a fire the company had finally been able to light. Most of the Dwarves were already dry by the time they made camp however there food remained damp and cold.

Bilbo sat on his bedroll and sighed. He was board. Gandalf had had an argument with Thorin and had stormed off while Fili and Kili were watching the ponies elsewhere. Everyone else seemed to engrossed in their current activities to utter a single word and Bilbo was having a hard time to not run after his Wizard friend while he could still remember what direction he had left in.

A few small words from Bombur had the camp alive as the large Dwarf handed out bolls of stew to those around him. Bilbo smiled slightly before wondering over.

"Can ye give these to the lads" Bombur asked as he handed Bilbo two small bowls and nodded his head in the direction of the ponies. Bilbo nodded slowly and walked away.

"Whats the matter" Bilbo asked quietly.

The brothers remained frozen. "We were supposed to be looking after the ponies."

Fili glanced around quickly. "Only we've encountered a slight problem. We had 16... now there's...14"

Bilbo raised an eyebrow and felt his mouth open slightly. "A slight problem? That is not a..."

Bilbo froze mid sentence, eyes widening at the scene before him. A giant, ugly troll strolled past with a scared horse under each of his horrid arms. His large feet making loud crashes as he stepped.

"That's a... troll?" Bilbo whispered, slowly ducking behind a large log leaving the bolls he was carrying on the ground. "someone should go take a look."

"Yes, you should" Whispered Kili looking enthusiastically over at the Hobbit. "Mountain trolls are so slow and stupid while your so small and fast! They'll never see you! Its perfectly simple!"

"What no no no" Bilbo shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry, well be right behind you! We'll only be gone a minute while we get the others." Stated Fili "And if you get into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl. We'll come running!"

Bilbo was pushed forward and began walking, repeating the call he was told before turning around only to see that the brothers had already left him. The hobbit continued on until he could see the troll camp. A large cauldron had been placed in the center of a hot fire while one of the three trolls stirred the contents.

Bilbo looked around, taking in as much as possible until his eyes fell on a make-do pen with the four missing horses in it. The creatures seemed calm and tired, the complete opposite of Bilbo who was beginning to bite his nails.

_The only way I can get the horses out safely would be to kill the trolls but I cant kill them if the others come... perhaps... The scissors! I'll need to be quick, but I can do it!_

Bilbo smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a large pair of golden scissors. He had forgotten he had brought them with him but was glad he listened to Gandalf the night before they left the Shire.

Holding the strange weapon in his hand, Bilbo stepped into the light of the Troll's fire and coughed to get the monsters attentions. The Trolls stared for a minute before one spoke up.

"What is it?"

"Can we eat it?"

Bilbo chuckled before making a slight bow. "My name is Bilbo" The Trolls looked baffled at Bilbo's strange actions and exchanged glances with each other. Bilbo took a small step forward, lifted his golden scissors, took another step and then lunged at one of the Trolls. The monster made the beginning of a scream before its stomach fell open and the Troll fell forward, dead. The other two jumped back and made surprised squeals.

"What are you!" Came a booming voice. One Troll took out a large knife and threw it at Bilbo, slicing through his ribs and pinning him to the ground. The Hobbit laughed slightly before standing, taring out the blade and throwing it to the floor.

"No use trying to kill me". Bilbo smiled innocently at them before lunging at the closer of the two. Clutching his scissors like a knife and stabbed the troll through the head.

"I'm already dead". Once again Bilbo smiled and once again Bilbo lunged at a Troll. The small Hobbit angled his scissors up as he dug them into the last Trolls throat.

Bilbo stood still in the center of three dead Trolls, wiping blood off his face and arms before making his way over to the pen and began to cut at the ropes. As the last piece of rope fell to the ground Bilbo heard the heavy feet of running Dwarves and the gasps several of them made.

"What happened here Mr Baggins?" Asked Balin as he leaned down next to one of the Trolls

Bilbo smiled as the pen opened and the horses ran out. "I set the horses free" He said as though that was all there was to it.

"No, I mean what happened to the Trolls?"

Bilbo looked at the old Dwarf and then and a Troll. "They seem to have been killed"

Balin made to ask another question but was stopped as Gandalf entered into the camp, giving a knowing look at Bilbo.

"Nice of you to make an appearance, Gandalf." Spat Thorin as he eyed Bilbo.

"The cant have traveled in daylight" The wizard stated looking over the Dwarves and pretended he hadn't herd Thorin's comment.

"There must be a cave near by!"

* * *

**That's that chapter done! I hope you liked it! See you next chapter! :D**


	6. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN DA HOBBIT. (sad face)**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Elves know and Dwarves will find out.**

* * *

Thorin was curious to say the least. Although, at first glance, Mr Baggins looked weak and rather pathetic, but Thorin could feel there was something off about him. His mannerisms and cheekiness, his voice when he sung, not getting wet when it pored rain and most recently finding him in the center of three dead trolls without so much as a scratch.

The Dwarf king was going to find out the Shirelings secret. If he is a threat to the company, he will be killed, regardless of any deal or contract.

Bilbo stared at the strange new arrival. Although the other wizard was talking to Gandalf quietly, his mad eyes kept straying to the Hobbit to give him sympathetic looks.

_Great. Of course he would know, but SERIOUSLY! Its not like its the first time its happening! This happens every hundred years. Although this is the first time I've seen Zorin_ since...

Bilbo shook his head vigorously to rid himself of such thoughts. As the small boy turned to walk away he found himself staring into the deep blue of Thorin's eyes.

"What are you doin'?" Thorin crossed his arms slowly and stared through emotionless pools.

"What do you mean?" Bilbo gulped slightly.

_What have I done this time!?...Huh... He looks so muck like him. Well they are the same person stupid! WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS AGAIN!_

Thorin gave a look that said a thousand words but as Bilbo went to make a comment he was interrupted by an ear braking howl. Not a second later a large animal carrying an Orc leaped out from a bunch of trees, closely followed by another. The pairs moved in separate directions but still surrounded the startled Dwarves, at least until axes and knives were dug into their flesh, killing them instantly.

"Warg scouts!" Spat Thorin, anger showing itself clearly in his face. "There must be an Orc pack near by"

"They know where we are?" Bilbo asked softly. Almost on cue, a quire of howls filled the surrounding woods.

_Why else would there be two dead scouts here by my feet stupid! THINK BEFORE YOU SPEAK! _

"I'll draw them off" The wizard, Radagast chirped, puffing out his chest.

"These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you!" Gandalf barked turning around sharply to look at his friend.

"These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try." Was all Radagast said before he mounted a large sleigh lead by brown rabbits and bolted off into a grassy clearing, closely followed by a company of very confused Dwarves, a Hobbit and a Wizard.

Radagast turned one way while the others went the opposite, weaving through rocks that dotted the now grassy landscape. Not a moment later, a group of Warg riding Orc's busted into the clearing, too distracted by Radagast to notice the company and began to chase the wizard.

The next while became a game of dodge for the company as they weaved through the piles of rocks, lead by Gandalf, all avoided being seen by an orc or Warg alike.

Bilbo began to feel dizzy as they made another sharp turn, now completely convinced Gandalf was leading them in circles but suddenly they came to a halt. Pressing themselves against a large boulder, Bilbo watched as Kili loaded his bow.

_What is he DOING? If there's an orc, killing it like that 'll make too much noise!_

Bilbo held his breath and waited. Kili leaped forward, turned around, aimed and fired, hitting the Warg then letting another arrow fly and hit the Orc.

As expected, the pair made a loud noise that wasn't silenced quickly enough by the Dwarves and soon the Company was being chased by the pack.

Bilbo began to grow tired. The Orc's were gaining and the others were slowing.

_WHERES GANDALF GONE?!_

As the Dwarves gave up on running and drew up arms, Bilbo noticed that the wizard had disappeared. The small hobbit began to panic as the first Orc closed in and attacked.

_I can't fight using THEM can I? Well, I guess they're going to see at some point, why not now?_

As Bilbo reached into his pocket to grab his scissors the loud voice of Gandalf hit his ears.

"Over here you fools!" The wizard yelled, his head popping up from behind a small rock. That was all Bilbo needed and before he could think for himself he found his feet running towards the wizard at full speed, ready for whatever escape he had conjured up.

The cool stone tunnel felt safe to Bilbo despite the stressed Dwarves in front of him who held their weapons to their chests like idiots. Not that Bilbo would say anything.

The group hadn't been walking long when a soft breeze surrounded them and the rock opened. Thorin stopped dead in his trackes and glared at the scene before him and then at Gandalf

"Why you..." Thorin started, only to be interrupted by Gandalfs hearty laugh.

"Imladris, city of the high Elves. In common tongue its known as Rivendell" The wizard looked down at Bilbo. He had expected to be interrupted by the boy and so hadn't though out his sentence properly. With a small grunt, the wizard began to walk forwards, down a small trail that lead to the city.

"Come along. That map of yours needs to be translated, not to mention we need food and rest."

Bilbo sighed dramatically and hung his head. He had left home, killed trolls, run from Orcs, spent days in the same clothes and had been eating only three of his daily meals and yet it was only now that the Hobbit felt embarrassed. He was surrounded by idiotic Dwarves who had huddled together to become a mass of rudeness when Elves appeared, only to become joyous a few seconds later when food was mentioned. Now, they were throwing said food around like children, hitting poor passerby's without so much as an apology.

The Hobbit bit back a rude remark before standing. With one last look at his idiotic companions, he left the room and headed to the gardens where he knew he would be safe from flying food.

He kept a steady pace as he walked past flowers and trees, keeping an ear out for anything interesting.

"Where are you going?" Came a soft voice. Bilbo stopped, looked to his right and stared at the elf that sat on a bench there. She was a fair creature with beautiful skin and soft black hair that weaved lightly down her back.

"I don't know" Smiled Bilbo as he took a step closer to the elf.

"Why do you leave your companions?"

Bilbo shrugged and looked up at the sky.

_When did it go dark? The moon is so pretty!_

"The noise was annoying"

"Do the dead not like noise?" The Elf tilted her head slightly before patting a spot next to her on the bench. Bilbo froze, panic rising in his chest.

_SHE KNEW! No, that cant be! She must have meant something else! Only Gandalf and the other Wizards know about that!_

With a small gulp, Bilbo stepped forward and sat next to the female.

"What's your name, If I may ask?" Bilbo tried to remain calm but a small quiver escaped into his words.

"It is Arwen"The elf smiled softly. "Don't worry little one. I will not tell anyone of your secret"

Bilbo went red and looked down. "H... How did y...you ... know?"

Arwen made a thoughtful face and patted Bilbo's back.

"I just know" She whispered. "So when is it going to happen?"

"What?" Bilbo looked up at Arwen.

"The repeat?"

"three days... I think"

"So soon?" Arwen's eyes widened as a sad look unfitting an Elf stretched across her face.

"Will you be OK?"

"I'm already dead, I don't need to worry ... and neither should you!" The hobbit huffed, giving himself a small nod.

"Little one..."

"I'M OLDER THAN YOU!" Bilbo pouted. If Arwen knew what he was then she shouldn't call him little. Arwen chuckled lightly and patted Bilbo's head. "I do apologize... Little one"

Bilbo sighed but laughed. He liked this Elf, she wasn't boring.

*THORIN'S P.O.V*

Thorin followed Bilbo as he wondered through the garden and listened in as he talked.

_"I'm already dead, so..."_

Thorin was shocked to say the least. He must have herd wrong because if he didn't then... Then what? Bilbo was dead? But he was walking around and talking?

Thorin swallowed his panic. He turned away and began to sneak back to his company as the conversation he had herd repeated in his head. He needed to tell someone.

"Dwalin!" Thorin yelled crossing his arms over his chest as he waited.

"Thorin?" Dwalin appeared from around a corner, curiosity stretched over his face as he wondered over to his leader.

"I need your help."

* * *

**CHAPTER IS FINISHED FINALLY! YAY! HOPE YOU LIKEY!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN THE HOBBIT. I WISH I DID, BUT I DON'T**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Who is Bilbo?  
**

* * *

Dwalin couldn't believe what Thorin had just told him.

"Let me get this straight. You listened in on a conversation between the Halflin' and an Elf. They said that Bilbo was dead and that something was going to happen in a few days?"

Thorin nodded slowly, he was positive that he herd correctly and that the information he had passed was true. Elves don't play fantasy, particularly not with things like death.

"I want you to follow the Hobbit, listen to his every conversation but do not be seen. I intend to find out more information before we leave."

"What will you do?"

"First: Tell the others." Thorin looked down slightly, trying to think of how to inform his comrades without making them uncomfortable.

Dwalin nodded and walked away, leaving the leader to his thoughts.

_"When did I fall asleep? I was just with Arwen a minute ago. Who's that? Zorin? This is a memory? wait... This is...__**" **__Bilbo stared at the figure walking towards him. The man was smiling happily but something was very wrong_._ A small blanket of blood covered his face and hands while a small body lay limp at his feet._

_"WHY!? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER! WHY!?" Bilbo turned around and saw himself, younger and still alive. The boy was crying and shaking, holding a piece of wood up in front of him._

_"I did."_

_"HOW! YOU MURDERED HER!"_

_"Now she doesn't have to suffer anymore." The man laughed quietly before taking a step forward, over the body and towards the younger Bilbo._

_"Ill protect you too. I promise! YOU WONT FEEL PAIN EVER AGAIN! YOU WONT EVER HAVE TO CRY OR BE SAD! I'LL PROTECT YOU!" With those maddened words, the man bolted forward and raised his hand above his head, revealing a bloody pair of golden scissors._

Bilbo bolted upright with a start, sweat falling over his face and back. Looking around quickly, Bilbo noticed he was still in the garden. Arwen was gone and the sun was beginning to rise. The Hobbit stood up and dropped the blanket over the bench he had been on.

_Blanket? Had Arwen put it over him before she left?_

With a small sigh, the Hobbit began to walk to where he could already hear his companions yelling. As he entered and ducked as a piece of apple flew his way all eyes turned to him and everyone fell silent.

"Do I have something on my face?" Bilbo tilted his head slightly and raised his eyebrows. Everyone remained silent and some even turned away. Bilbo was confused and began to fiddle with his shirt, waiting for someone to explain what was going on.

Balin made a small grunting noise before standing. The old Dwarf walked over the the Hobbit, grabbed his arm, led him closer to the others and sat him down.

"It would seem, Laddie, that Thorin had overheard something of great interest and we were wondering if you could... help ...No, confirm its authenticity." Balin began, looking to his leader for support.

Bilbo's face showed concern however the Hobbit nodded and looked to Thorin. "Well? What do you want to know?"

Thorin realized he didn't know how to ask. Should he just ask Bilbo if he was in fact dead?

"I..." Thorin looked down and over to Bofur who gave a small not. "I overheard the conversation you held with the she-Elf last night. I herd that you were... dead... . I... wanted to know if that was.. true and I want to know what the 'Repeat' is... or was?" Thorin took a deep breath and looked to Bilbo.

The Hobbit was speechless but not surprised. He didn't mind telling, how he would tell them was what worried him. Bilbo looked up at the sky and sighed.

_Great! This is going to be awkward! How do I tell them! Why is Ori looking at me like that!_

"I guess I should start from the beginning..."

"No, I don't want a story, I want a simple short answer" Thorin growled.

"If I did that, you would be even more confused than you already are! I will only explain once so you'd better listen!" The Dwarves looked shaken at Bilbo's sudden burst but composed themselves quickly enough and made themselves comfortable.

"Good. Now let me see... . We were a race called the Nagas who had migrated away from our home Bhogavati and made a new home out of the thousands of ships we had built and captured. I was 9 when a swarm of dragons came. The city burned and the people killed .The beasts soon grew tired and left, only a small group of us remained but the eldest of us were soon infected by a dark madness. Some killed themselves or killed others. The madness had taken... someone very important to me, it drove him to kill all the survivors, leaving me for last. When I was killed, I stole his madness and sealed it in my body. He died because of that, but he got to live again while I, because I am a seal, am forced to continue on in a body that is half reborn and half dead." Bilbo paused for a minute and chuckled at the way he had said that.

_Wow, that sounded like one of Lobelia's horror stories._

"Anyway," The Hobbit continued, "The 'repeat' is exactly what it sounds like. Every so often, on the anniversary of my death, I must be killed again" Bilbo smiled softly at the shocked faces of the Dwarves.

No one spoke and Bilbo began to grow board. He sighed slightly before standing, making to leave only to have a large hand wrap around his arm.

"Then why did you come with us?" Gloin half yelled. "If you were goin' to be killed, you should 'ave stayed at 'ome where you were safe!"

Bilbo shook the Dwarf off and continued to the door, smiling sadly to himself. "Because one of you happens to be Zorin, my murderer. I must die properly if given the choice." With those small words, Bilbo left, leaving the crowd of open mouthed Dwarves to themselves.

"Was it wise to tell them in such a way?" Came a soft voice as Bilbo wondered through a small garden.

"They were going to find out soon anyway, and besides, they don't know ho it is." The Hobbit looked behind him and greeted Arwen with a smile.

"Its not that hard to find out..."

* * *

**Thats that chapter done. please review! I feel so in the dark here! No idea if I'm doing a good job. :'( . ****Sorry about all the explaining but you had to know! Thanks for reading! Until next chapter...**


	8. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN THE HOBBIT!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7:**

**Zorin and Bilbo's truth. (Warning: this chapter mentions some murder themes.)**

* * *

Thorin watched as Bilbo left, a strong tugging in his chest as the Hobbit disappeared. All the others simply sat in silence, looking to the ground with wide eyes.

"So... one of us is his..." Ori began, only to be silenced by a large hand on his shoulder.

"What do we..." Kili tried to speak but failed to find the words.

Dwalin looked over to his leader, wanting him to calm the other Dwarves. Thorin nodded, understanding the silent plea and stood up, gathering the attention of the others.

"We leave tomorrow, get some rest and make sure you're ready" Thorin spoke as though to children with his tone and volume. The others nodded silently before breaking away to absorb themselves in their own activities. The company leader left the aria, running after the Hobbit. Although he told himself it was to inform the Halfling of their departure time, he really wanted to make sure the boy he was OK.

Thorin found who he was looking for after a few minutes of searching, sitting on a white waterfall looking up at the sky.

"Mr Baggins..."

Bilbo looked over at Thorin, a small smile stretched across his face as black tears fell down his cheeks.

"What... are you... what is...?" Thorin gasped stepping back slightly. Bilbo tilted his head slightly before rising to his feet. The Hobbit began to walk forward towards the Dwarf while pulling out something from his pocket.

"You haven't changed at all..." Bilbo smiled sadly. Thorin jumped when his hand was wrapped around something cold. "Only you will really know when its time, Zorin". The small Hobbit whispered. Once again, Bilbo silently walked away, only this time, Thorin didn't follow. The shocked Dwarf looked down to his hand and stared at the golden scissors that rested their. A horrid feeling filled his mind, images of blood and the sound of screams filled his head as he fell to the floor.

"THORIN!" Dwalin ran towards his leader, slight panic in his eyes as he helped the Dwarf up. "What happened?!"

"I... found Bilbo..." Thorin leaned on Dwalin slightly for support as his legs wobbled.

"Did he hurt you?!"

"N...no." Thorin looked at the scissors again. "I think he... I'm..." Without finishing his words Thorin's mind when blank, followed by his vision as the Dwarf fell unconscious in a panicking Dwalin's arms.

* * *

Thorin opened his eyes and squinted at the bright sun that filled them. The smell of the sea filled his nose while the faint sound of singing surrounded him. The Dwarf figured he was lying down on wood and tried to sit up only to realize he couldn't move.

"What are you doin', Zorin?" Came a familiar voice.

"Bilbo?" Thorin had spoken without wanting and sat up also without wanting to.

"Where you hiding from your Da' again?" Bilbo chuckled as he reached out his hand that Thorin took and was pulled to his feet. Thorin mentally cursed as he realized he wasn't in control of his own body.

_'Is this a memory? But who's? Wait, Bilbo said my name was Zorin so... I'm in Zorin's memory? Didn't Bilbo say that that person... killed...him?_ _What's going on?_'

Bilbo wrapped his arm around Zorins as he dragged the other away.

"Where are we going?" Zorin asked, his head tilting slightly to one side as he walked.

"I was thinking we could go to M..." Bilbo was interrupted by a Horrid screech that made cold sweat run down Zorins back. Not a moment later, the sky was filled with Dragons that seemed to mock those bellow it with their stares and shrieks.

Panic quickly surrounded Bilbo and Zorin as people screamed and ran in no particular direction. Zorin gasped before picking his companion up and followed suit, only with one particular destination in mind. Weaving down paths and jumping from boat to boat, screams ringing from all around. Zorin gasped slightly as the upper half of a woman landed in front of him, closely followed by a leg and spine.

"Z...Zorin, I'm scared." Bilbo cried as he was carried.

"Where nearly there, love. Don't cry." Zorin made one final jump and dive before stopping, gently putting Bilbo down on the ground and sighing.

"We'll be safe here as long as we stay awake."

"The school orchid?" Bilbo looked around with tearful eyes, and smiled slightly.

"You know the sealing song rite?"

Bilbo puffed out his chest and crossed his arms. "Of course I do! Who do you think I am?" The small creature lay back and took a deep breath before singing quietly. Instantly, the trees around him began to glow slightly, weaving their roots closer until they encased the two boys.

_'I know this song... Bilbo sung it that night a while back..._'

Zorin wrapped an arm around his companion and joined in singing, only out of boredom but sung louder as blood curdling screams broke through into their natural barrier, bringing tears to their eyes.

The two stayed like that for a long time only opening the seal when Bilbo fell asleep. Zorin was glad the other was asleep though for the scene that awaited them was that of Hell. Burning corpses littered the floor and the smell of putrid flesh filled the air.

"There are more over here!" Came a shrill voice as the two boys where surrounded by several other people, all blood covered and tired, some carrying unconscious children.

"Are you two hurt?"

Zorin shook his head, looking around at the others. "Only men and children? Where are the women?"

Sad looks were exchanged from person to person and the odd child silently began to cry. "All gone, eaten or ripped apart..." The mans voice was pain filled as he tightened his grip on the child in his arms.

"oh..." Zorin looked down before grabbing Bilbo, standing silently with the boy in his arms and following as the others began to walk away.

The group was silent as they moved, only stopping when they reached the lower fishing decks that were hidden by ropes and broken ships where more weeping children were stationed.

"What happened to the Dragons?" Zorin whispered to a near by man.

"Gone, Got bored and left" was the grumbled reply.

The rest of the day was spent in silence, Bilbo awoke and sat in Zorin's arms, stroking the others hands soothingly. Night came and went all too slowly and the morning brought the older men leaving in search of other survivors, some of whom never returned. Two days went by like this, only talking when asked something and only eating what you were given. Nothing of interest happened until five of the older boys began randomly screaming and laughing. They ran about, scaring the younger children until they jumped onto sharp fishing blades or off boxes and tangling themselves in rope, hanging themselves in a clumsy manor.

'_What are they DOING?'_

Bilbo stared open mouthed at the corpses in front of him, silent tears falling down his face.

"What just... . Zorin?" Zorin covered the others eyes before pulling him into a hug, watching as stunned men removed their dead companions from their precarious positions.

The rest of the day brought more surprise suicides and a murder or two until Zorin, Bilbo and another little girl were left hiding in the hull of a smaller ship, wondering if the last madman had died or not.

The younger girl was crying on the corner as Zorin patted her back.

"There there, Dwarla... Please don't cry..." Zorin whispered sadly.

"I'm going out to check! Look after her, wont you? Keep her safe?" Bilbo suddenly announced, standing up and heading to the exit.

"WHAT?! NO! Bilbo, What do you think your DOING!? If anyone goes out their it should be me! I'M THE OLDEST!" Zorin exploded.

Bilbo simply waved his arm and continued walking. "No, I'm the ONLY one who can go. Your to big and Dwarla's too young. I'm small enough to go around unseen. I wont go far so just look after Dwarla."

Zorin bit down a comment and sighed. "Very well"

"Promise you'll look after her! No coming after me!"

"Promise" Came Zorin's reply.

Zorin watched as Bilbo disappeared and sighed as he continued to pat Dwarla's back, then he felt it. A horrid ripping feeling in his chest as his mind suddenly felt numb.

_'What's going on?'_

A ghostly laugh escaped his lips that scared the little girl by him.

"Don't wary little one. I PROMISED, I'D PROTECT YOU!" Zorin moved his arm to a near by sewing box that lay open and broken on the floor, grabbing a pair of beautiful golden scissors.

Dwarla screamed as Zorin grabbed her, scissors raised high above his head in a striking position.

"YOU'LL NEVER HAVE TO CRY AGAIN!"

_'WHAT'S HE DOING! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ZORIN?'_

Blood covered the walls and floor as Dwarla fell limp, her head split and open. Zorin brought the scissors to his mouth and licked the blade, laughing as he dropped the dead child.

"Zorin, There's no o..." Bilbo paused as he entered the hull.

"What have you...?" The boy gulped, leaning down and grabbing a loose piece of wood that sat there. Hoping he wouldn't need it but not willing to take the risk.

Bilbo felt his stomach churn as he looked at the dead Dwarla.

"Whats wrong, love?" Zorin laughed happily as though at a party. Bilbo began to cry, anger filling his thoughts. Whoever was standing in front of him was no longer Zorin, it was a madman, just like all the others who had killed themselves or hunted others before him.

"WHY!? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER! WHY!?" Bilbo began to shake as the tears fell.

"I did."

"HOW! YOU MURDERED HER!"

"Now she doesn't have to suffer anymore." Zorin laughed calmly while taking a step towards Bilbo.

"Ill protect you too. I promise! YOU WONT FEEL PAIN EVER AGAIN! YOU WONT EVER HAVE TO CRY OR BE SAD! I'LL PROTECT YOU!" With those maddened words, Zorin bolted forward and raised the scissors in his hand above his head once again in a striking position.

Bilbo screamed and ran. Dodging blades and fists alike until he found himself cornered on the deck, fear rushing through his veins.

"Don't worry, Love. It'll be over soon." Zorin smiled. Bilbo grabbed a piece of wood that stuck out of the floor and swung it, cutting Zorin in the chest.

The man looked disgusted at this before laughing hysterically."On second thought, The second last person of a great city should be Honored with the most painful death possible!" With those words Zorin pinned Bilbo down and rose his scissors.

_'I DON'T WANT TO WATCH THIS!_

Zorin slammed the blades down, landing square in Bilbo's left eye. A shrill scream escaped the small boys lips as he arched his back. Zorin laughed, opened the blades and pulled until a small eye rested in his hand.

"You really do have nice eyes, love. Oh-well".

Zorin opened his mouth and threw the eye in before focusing again on Bilbo. Moving his scissors to the others mouth and began to cut.

Bilbo screamed and screamed. Each one louder than the other until his eyes rolled back and he stopped altogether moving, breathing or living.

_'What just... Bilbo?'_

Zorin Laughed as he lifted half of Bilbo's head up and threw it away.

"So that's what the inside of your head looks like? I wonder what your heart looks like?" He laughed as he moved the now red scissors to Bilbo's chest.

_'No more! I DON'T WANT TO WATCH THIS ANYMORE!'_

"Your not Zorin..." Zorin stopped his cutting and looked up, eyes wide. The pale figure knelt down and picked up Bilbo's head, black tears falling from non existent eyes.

"But your dead! YOUR LYING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" Zorin cried as the pale figure stepped forward. Bilbo's body vanished as the figure in front of Zorin began to colour, his face gaining character as clothes wrapped around his small frame.

"I want Zorin back!" The figure cried, raising its arm, revealing a strange silver sword. Zorin yelped as the blade pieced his chest as the figure in front of him whispered strange words in a pained voice. Zorins mind began to clear and he felt his heart lighten.

"Bilbo.. what have I...?"

Bilbo looked down and began to cry. "I'll take away your madness so don't worry. You'll get to start again, in a new place without your memories."

"What?" Zorin felt light and weak as his figure began to rise of the ground.

"Bilbo! WHATS GOING ON!" Zorin cried as his vision blurred.

"I love you. Please, live and be happy. Forget about me Zorin. May you always be safe." Were the last words Zorin herd before his vision went blank.

_'Bilbo... loved Zorin?_'

Zorin opened his eyes and felt confused. He had a feeling he had forgotten something really important just now, something that brought pain to his heart.

"Thorin, Dear!" Came a loud but beautiful voice.

"Coming Mother!" Thorin cried, he stood up and left the dark library he was in, a small white blade left laying on the floor.

* * *

**That was hard to write. Brought shivers down my spine but GUESS WHAT! Thorin was Zorin all along! . Thanks for reading and please do review. I needs ta know how i'm doing.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I don't own the Hobbit**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**Tradition continued, only properly**

* * *

Thorin took a harsh breath as he bolted upright, scaring Oin and Dwalin in the process.

"Thorin!" They said in union, rushing to their leaders side only to be gently pushed away as Thorin shakily rose to his feet.

"How... how long have I been unconscious for?" He grunted, stretching his back slightly.

"Ten minutes or so." Dwalin said, sharing a confused look with Oin.

Thorin sighed gruffly as he began to walk away, not looking back to his companions or even pausing to think.

"Tho...Thorin? Where are you GOING? You should REST!" Cried Dwalin, making to chase after his leader but was stopped by Oin's hand on his shoulder.

"He's obviously got somethin' he want's to do, leave him be." Oin shook his head slowly before leading a sulking Dwalin away towards the kitchens.

Thorin turned corners and ran down halls with only one thought in mind. He needed to find Bilbo and ask him about his 'dream'.

"Bilbo!" He cried, now out in a garden running on a path under luscious green trees. Thorin made another sharp turn and cried out Bilbo's name, now with a hint of angry desperation.

"BILBO!"

"Yes?" Came a soft voice voice from behind the Dwarf. Thorin gasped slightly before spinning around and coming face to face with a tired looking Hobbit. The two remained silent until Bilbo took a small step forward and pocked Thorin's forehead strongly.

"What is wrong with you? After calling for me over and over one would think you would actually SAY SOMETHING! ARE YOU ALIVE IN THERE?!" Bilbo shook his head in annoyance before turning around. The small creature began to walk away but was stopped by Thorin grabbing his shirt collar.

"Wait!" Thorin barked, pulling Bilbo back and spinning him around bossily. "I wanted to ask you about Zorin, only Tell me the WHOLE truth!"

"You already know all you need to know." Bilbo shrugged but the stern look Thorin gave him was enough for him to rethink his answer. "... I mean... . When you get your memories back, you'll have all the information you could want..."

"Memories? What are you talking about? I have no lost memories. I can remember almost everything from when I was but a Dwarfling." Thorin looked baffled but tried to maintain a stern expression. Bilbo simply shook his head and pointed to Thorin's pocket. When no response came, the small creature reached in and pulled out the pair of golden scissors, forcing them into the silent Dwarfs hands.  
"I don't understand..." Thorin looked at Bilbo, to the scissors then back at Bilbo. The hobbit smiled sadly and patted Thorin on the shoulder."in a few seconds you will." As if on cue, a cold wind began to pick up and the area around Bilbo and Thorin began to black out. A numbing sensation filled Thorin's mind that filled his subconscious with an awful sense of dread. Bilbo took a step back and hummed slightly before reaching down to the floor and picked up the piece of wood that was resting their. Thorin's eyes widened in recognition at this before his mind went black.

* * *

_'Now I remember._

_He... sealed away everything in himself and sent me away. I was mad and he... The day it started, that was the day our betrothal was announced, Father had disapproved... I hid in the old sector behind the stairs when Bilbo found me. He always knew everything about me, even before I knew them myself... . His family owned the book shop next door... such a cute little place, shame it burned... I would have liked to go back... . At least I got to see HIM again...Does that mean Bilbo has been unable to pass on for all these years? He'd be older than most Elves by now..._

* * *

Thorin's mind cleared and he found himself staring at the mutilated corps of Bilbo. His face unrecognizable and his chest wide open. Thorin felt his stomach churn before he fell to his knees, hand over his mouth.

'Why am I reacting like this. I've seen thousands of corpses before?...' Thorin thought while taking in small breaths.

"I'm sorry, Zorin." A golden mist enclosed around Bilbo's body, hiding it in a solid blanket before shattering and dissipating, taking Bilbo with it.

Pale, cold arms wrapped around Thorin's shoulders, startling the Dwarf.

"I'm sorry. I knew this would be hard for you but I..." Thorin spun around and stared at the boy in front of him.

"Bilbo...?" Thorin gasped before bolting upright into a dignified position. "Don't patronize me! It was just a little...startling is all" The Dwarf stood up and dusted himself off, only now noticing his arms and chest were covered in blood. Bilbo stepped towards Thorin and grabbed his arm.

"Come on..." Bilbo sighed before dragging the Dwarf away.

"Where are you takin' me?" Thorin growled despite his lack of interest in breaking away.

"Water, your filthy! I mean, look at your HAIR. Yeesh" Bilbo laughed, earning himself a harsh glare.

"THORIN!" Came a loud voice as a group of Dwarves ran towards their leader, not noticing the Hobbit as they bombarded Thorin with questions about where he was and to why he was bloody. Bilbo, knowing Thorin was happy with his companions, took this chance to slip away, running to the place he knew Gandalf would be stationed.

_'What do I do now! Zorin knows and I've ... well, been Killed again! Can I stay on this quest or should I leave? What do I do!?_ _If I stay, then I might be even more of a problem to Zorin but If I go then I may never get a chance to pass on... _' Bilbo began to panic as he ran to Gandalf. The preoccupied wizard didn't notice the incoming Hobbit until a pare of shaking arms wrapped around his stomach.

* * *

**Ok, thats another chapter out! yay! Hope you liked it! Please Review! Your opinions are important!**


	10. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN THE HOBBIT OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**GIANTS**

* * *

Rain fell heavily onto the increasingly agitated company. Bilbo grabbed onto Dwalins cloak to the latter's bafflement however realization hit his thick head when he looked down and noticed that Bilbo's legs were turning clear and were invisible near the feet.

-It had turned out that Thorin was more panicked than he had seemed about Bilbo's "condition" and had told everyone else in the company that night at Rivendell. They were shocked to say the least however accepted the information without complaint and had set about to spy on there Burglar. Balin had been the first to notice, then Fili and Kili, the Ri brothers than saw it, followed slowly by the others.-

"You OK, Laddie?" The large Dwarf asked, turning his head slightly to get a better look at the small Hobbit. Bilbo nodded slightly and was about to speak when a large wail echoed around the mountain from further up the line.

"...STONE GIANTS!"

_What? Aren't they supposed to be Dormant? Surely not... What in the name could have awoken them?_

Bilbo's musing's were ended abruptly when the stone beneath him began to shake and fall slightly, making a small gasp escape his lips.

_Please tell me I'm not standing on what I think I'm standing on!_

The Giant lunged forward with amazing clumsiness before initiateing its attack, completely oblivious to the group of screaming (although that would be far to childish for Dwarf standards) creatures that nested on its knee.

The giant threw a hard punch at another before its head fell and crumples away due to a solid hit. The Giant began to fall back towards the cliff-face it had emerged from and Bilbo felt a wave of concern crash over him. Closer and closer they dived until, with a cruel crack, the group of Dwarves and Hobbit were thrown safely onto the cold stone.

Bilbo felt dizzy after the tumble and had a hard time focusing his vision but ,when his head cleared, what his eyes rested on made his heart jump.

Young Kili had been landed rather hard against the rock and was laying unconscious near the edge of the cliff, a small, hardly threatening, line of blood leaking down his head but that wasn't what has Bilbo panicking. The stone beneath the young Dwarf had began to crack and sink, threatening to break off and Kill the prince horridly.

"KILI!" Bilbo shrieked as he leaped forward and grabbed the Dwarf by the arm, only just in time before the stone cracked completely and fell. Bilbo closed his eyes and spun around, dwarf still in hand, and felt around for any grip with his free hand.

Bilbo opened his eyes slowly and squeaked slightly. He was hanging precariously from a nook in the stone wall with one hand and was holding onto Kili with his other.

"...BO! KILI!" The Hobbit felt panic well up in his chest at Dwalin's failed attempt to reach him.

_I can't hold on much longer! help! SOMEONE, HELP!_

o0o0o0o0o0

Bilbo felt a slight pressure around his wrist before a painful sting in his back. He slowly sat up and looked around, confusion mugging his mind. Thorin stood in front of the Hobbit, Kili nested in his arms and a grimace pasted to his face.

"YOU!..." Thorin gritted his teeth before sighing dramatically and turning away.

"DWALIN!" He yelled, making a few Dwarves jump. "There's a cave over there. Make sure its safe. We need to make camp"

* * *

**There we go. So sorry about my lazy-ness! I hope this was a good chapter. I'll update again soon, Promise!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the hobbit**

CHAPTER 10: Gold

Bilbo sighed quietly as he curled under his blanket. All the others were to busy with family, not to mention Kili hadn't woken up yet, to notice Bilbo s odd behaviour. Usually the small Hobbit would be running around and fussing over the injured Dwarves but in that small cave, he just didn't have the energy, and he didn't want to frighten his fellow company members with his little 'problem'.

The cave was cold, even Bilbo could tell that, and had an eerie feeling. The sand on the floor was too neat, if that was possible, and the cave itself seemed too level.

Bilbo pondered this well into the night, after all the others were snoring happily, he just couldn't put his figure on it. The hobbit stood up and packed his things before he proceeded to hop on the stop and tap the walls.

"What're you doin'?" Came a friendly voice, making Bilbo leap with fright.

"Bofur, you frightened me!" The Hobbit chuckled before his face turned serious. "There's something off with this cave" He mumbled to his companion earning a confused stair.

"Wha' do ya mean?"

Bilbo knelt down and picked up a handful of sand before slowly letting it fall out of his hand. Bofur watched silently and raised an eyebrow when the sand began to swirl and dance before hitting the floor.

"Where out of the wind, there's nothing coming in through that opening, so, why is there a draft?" Bilbo licked his finger and pointed to the cave opening, nothing, there was no wind coming from there.

"Perhaps its just from all of them snoring" Bofur pointed to his Brother and friends.

An eerie clicking noise had Bilbo and Bofur standing very still before an apparently awake Thorin leapt to his feet and bellowed for everyone to get up before all went black.

Bilbo knew he was falling, he could feel his body surrounded by air and the occasional lock of Dwarf hair before the feel of cold stone and wood greeted his body. Bilbo sat up and pushed himself of the floor only to be knocked down again. He was confused and slightly dizzy, his ears kept picking up the sound of conflict and yells but the Hobbit kept seeing Dragons, Dragons and corpses.

_What's going on! I feel sick!_

Bilbo took a shaky step forwardand promptly vomited a foul black muck before he fell forward and passed put.

**o0o0o0o0o0**

Bilbo opened his eyes and found himself in a cluster of mushrooms.

_Odd, Very odd_

He began to get up when a horrid growling alerted him to a close presence. The hobbit sank back into his cover and looked through the stalks. There was a goblin, not two meters away. Its horrid skin bleeding and broken and its mouth making harsh breaths.

_How...? Did he fall?_

A quiet purring sound merged with the Goblins breathing and Bilbo watched as a strange creature began to drag the Goblin away, killing it when it began to thrash around and scream.

Bilbo waited till the area was silent before standing up. A small glint hitting his eyes made him look down and gasp. A small golden ring, far more beautiful than any wedding ring, sat on the floor.

Bilbo picked it up and marvelled at the inscriptions around the band before scowling at the gold coldly.

_You have the same aura as me... Death... Destruction..._

The hobbit pocketed to ring and began to walk. He saw a trail of blood and cringed. A small hole in the wall revealed another path and Bilbo gladly took it. He walked and walked, the smell of mould and stale air slowly thinning, motivating Bilbo to keep going until the very welcome sight of day hit Bilbo. He ran forward and laughed as the sun greeted his body. The Hobbit sat down and took deep breaths of fresh air before he sighed.

_Now what? How am I going to find the others?_

Bilbo hummed and pondered. He didn't want to go back into the cave but... Bilbo stood and turned around only to come face to shoulder as the small Hobbit was picked up and thrown over someone.

"Th...THORIN!?" Bilbo shrieked as he began to wiggle in the Dwarf's grip.

"Stop wiggling!" Thorin Growled.

"Uncle, don't be mean"

"Kili! Your OK?" Bilbo sighed happily.

_I think todays problems are over._

**Another Chapter! YAY! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
